


Fanart: Starlight by SCDo7

by LytynUponCerellia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Child Arthur, Cute, Fluff, Gen, young Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LytynUponCerellia/pseuds/LytynUponCerellia
Summary: For SCDo7's Merlin fic, Starlight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167019) by [Pondermoniums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pondermoniums/pseuds/Pondermoniums). 



> Read SCDo7's Starlight here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5167019/chapters/11901986

**Chapter 1:**

_The boy wore a shirt obviously not meant for him since it dropped to his bare shins, dangling over equally bare feet._

_The shirt collar slumped over one shoulder, revealing smooth, unblemished skin and causing Merlin to guess he was entirely naked  underneath._

_A necklace of gold beads and amethyst hung to his stomach, and atop his messy, golden head was a paper maché crown._

_The sword fell as the boy huffed exasperatedly._

_"You’re supposed to fight me! I’m the king, and you’re the villain! Don’t you know this game at all?”_

_ _

* * *

 

_Easing him up, Merlin gathered Arthur in his arms to leave the banquet hall. The careful rocking of his steps roused Arthur enough to put his arms around Merlin’s neck, his face turning to nestle against the column of Merlin’s throat before his breaths resumed their deep, oceanic sway._

_ _

* * *

 

 

_The last thing he expected was for Arthur to clamber onto his bed and crawl beside him._

_“What are you reading?” he queried, leaning over the pages so Merlin could no longer see a third of the content..._

_ _

_  
_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So first there's young Merlin, I believe he's about 13 or 14 here, and I just picture him cheerily carrying books and running around most of the time.  
> Then, there's little Arthur, 8 years old, and he dislocated his shoulder while training with Leon, who is much older than him. In the drawing, he's really secretly pleased with himself for not crying over his injury, even though his arm is in a sling.  
> Oh, Arthur. Whatever shall we do with you?  
> -M

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

_He rummaged through the winter side of his bureau for a scarf and tied it into a sling that also held the compress in place._

_Luckily Cook was out of the kitchen when Merlin came for the milk, and when he climbed the stairs to Arthur’s room he found Ygraine seated with her son on the massive bed. She seemed amused and stern while she patiently listened to Arthur’s retelling of how he injured his shoulder._

_“I’ve told you before how you shouldn’t spar with Leon, my love. You must wait until you’re bigger.”_

_"I was_ fine _,” Arthur complained with a roll of his eyes. “I just looked away for a moment and it happened too quickly…”_

_ _

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
